Zapping
by lilcyriel
Summary: Yoongi yang frustasi karena deadline yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi merasa sangat terganggu dengan tetangganya yang menyalakan tv dengan volume full. Ia dengan nekat memasuki apartemen Park Jimin, dan tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya hampir copot. [BTS Yoonmin;BL;AU]


_Zapping_ (verb)

 _;—Changing between 2 or 3 TV channels using the remote control without paying much attention to one program in specific._

.

.

Yoongi merobek halaman _note_ -nya dengan kasar, melemparnya ke sudut ruangan lalu mengacak surai peraknya dan mendesah pelan. Oke, ia sudah biasa berurusan dengan _deadline_ , namun kali ini... rasanya ia ingin sekali terjun keluar dari balkon apartemennya yang berada di lantai 7 atau mencukur habis rambut— _kesayangannya_ —itu dan memohon perpanjangan waktu kepada agensi tempatnya bekerja. Karena demi Tuhan, Yoongi benar-benar kehabisan ide sekarang. Jika otaknya bisa berasap, maka orang-orang akan mengira terjadi kebakaran di dalam apartemen Yoongi karena asap yang keluar seperti cerobong asap pabrik.

Ia terlihat sangat berantakan dengan kaos putih oblong dan juga celana pendek hitam yang sudah ia kenakan selama seminggu penuh. Rambut peraknya tak beraturan dan juga semburat hitam yang tercipta dibawah kantung matanya karena kurang tidur. Yoongi melirik jam yang terletak di nakasnya. Jam 2 pagi. _Astaga._ Dan deadlinenya besok, ah, hari ini jam 10 pagi. Dan artinya Yoongi memiliki waktu sekitar 8 jam untuk menyelesaikan sebuah lirik untuk lagu berdurasi 3 menit.

"Sial sial sial sial sial," racaunya sembari memegang kepalanya yang pening. Ia sudah tidak tidur selama 2 hari—dan ia masih belum menyelesaikan lirik itu.

Yoongi beralih melirik tumpukan kertas kusut yang berserakan di sudut kamarnya.Perlahan ia berjalan kesana lalu berjongkok—memunguti dan membuka satu persatu kertas yang sudah sangat kusut itu. _Barangkali ada satu atau dua lirik yang bagus.—_ Pikirnya.

Namun akhirnya ia kembali membuang kertas-kertas itu lalu bangkit dan menendangnya. "Kalau kubuang berarti memang tidak bagus," ucapnya frustasi, ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Yoongi kembali duduk di kursinya, meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu meraih sekotak susu disampingnya lalu meminumnya sampai tandas.

Dan tiba-tiba, ia seperti mendapatkan ilham. Otaknya secara mendadak memiliki ide-ide baru untuk dituangkan sebagai lirik lagu. Lirik-lirik mengalir dalam pikirannya bagaikan pelangi Squidward. Nampaknya benar bahwa malaikat selalu mendatangi orang-orang pada waktu pertengahan malam dan pagi, karena sepertinya seorang malaikat baru saja mengelus dahinya dan memberinya jutaan ide untuk ditulis. Mungkin Yoongi akan lebih sering pergi ke gereja pada minggu pagi setelah ini.

Namun, belum sempat Yoongi menuangkan seluruh lirik yang terdapat di kepalanya pada lembaran _note_ -nya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat nyaring menginterupsinya. Suara televisi—yang entah darimana—membuat konsentrasinya buyar sehingga ia lupa apa yang akan ia tulis.

 _Sialan._ Yoongi bersumpah ia akan mencekik siapapun yang menyalakan televisi senyaring itu pada jam 2 pagi, dan juga menghilangkan lirik yang telah ia pikirkan, lirik yang mempertaruhkan hidupnya 8 jam ke depan.

Yoongi segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan dengan tak sabaran ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya lalu menginspeksi lorong kamarnya, mencari sang tersangka yang dengan idiotnya menyalakan televisi dengan suara yang sangat tidak manusiawi itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan gosip-gosip bahwa lorong itu berhantu atau bahwa dia sedang berkeliaran dengan memakai pakaian tidur dan terlihat seperti psikopat. Karena mungkin ia memang akan menghabisi sang pelaku-perusak-ide tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya Yoongi sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang hanya berjarak 3 pintu dari kamarnya, yang diduga kuat sebagai kamar dengan suara televisi yang memekakkan telinga. "Tapi kamar siapa ini?" batinnya. Walaupun ia sudah sangat kesal, namun tidak mungkin ia langsung mendobrak pintu kamar tersebut dan berteriak di wajah penghuninya. Kalau ternyata pemiliknya adalah seorang _ahjussi_ tua yang berotot, bisa babak belur Yoongi kalau nekat.

Yoongi memicingkan matanya, berusaha membaca nomor yang tertempel di pintu tersebut. 203, kamar nomor 203. Nampaknya Yoongi tahu siapa pemilik kamar ini. Lelaki manis bersurai hitam yang agak sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Namanya... Jimin, Park Jimin. Ah, mahasiswa manis yang terkadang satu lift dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengingatnya karena ia cukup sering satu lift dengan Jimin, dan juga karena Jimin selalu menundukkan wajahnya ketika Yoongi menyapanya atau berbasa-basi dengannya. Ia ingat pernah melihat Jimin yang memasuki kamar nomor 203 itu secara terburu-buru dengan kepala yang ditundukkan setelah Yoongi dengan tidak sengaja menabraknya. _Yoongi belum sempat minta maaf padahal._

Yah, Yoongi bukan tipikal orang yang hobi berinteraksi dengan orang di sekitarnya, namun tidak ada salahnya untuk menyapa tetangga satu lantaimu bukan? Lagipula bukan sekali dua kali ia bertemu dengan Jimin.

Oke, kini Yoongi sudah tahu pemilik kamar di hadapannya ini jadi kalaupun ia nekat, Jimin pasti hanya akan mengusirnya secara halus, tidak akan meninggalkan memar atau lebam. Lagipula ia tak habis pikir, memangnya Jimin tidak ada jadwal kuliah? _hell,_ _ini jam 2 pagi. Jam 2 pagi._ Yoongi baru saja mau mengetuk—atau mungkin mendobrak—pintu kamar Jimin ketika ia menyadari bahwa ada celah dari pintu kamarnya, berarti Jimin tidak menutupnya dengan benar sehingga Yoongi bisa dengan mudah memasuki kamar lelaki itu.

"Tunggu, apakah ini memang perlu?" ucapnya ragu ketika ia meraih gagang pintu kamar Jimin. Ia menarik kembali tangannya dan mengambil langkah ke belakang. Bukankah akan tidak sopan bila ia langsung masuk dan meneriaki Jimin untuk mengecilkan volume televisinya?

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam di lorong, Yoongi yang awalnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya kembali terdiam ketika channel televisi tersebut berubah-ubah dengan sangat cepat, dan juga volume yang semakin tinggi. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, _zapping?_

Dan lama kelamaan volumenya semakin meninggi, bahkan mungkin mencapai maksimum. Begitu juga keadaan emosi Yoongi yang kini mungkin sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. _Persetan dengan tata krama._ Tanpa babibu, Yoongi langsung menyerbu masuk apartemen Jimin tanpa permisi.

Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartemen Jimin, suara televisi di dalam sana bagaikan menggema, mengiang-ngiang di dalam telinga Yoongi. _Astaga, kenapa Jimin bisa tahan dengan keadaan ini? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakukan?_ —pikirnya. Gendang telinganya bisa pecah kalau lama-lama ia disini. Dengan tak sabaran ia melenggang ke ruang tamu, demi bertemu dengan lelaki bersurai hitam itu dan langsung mencekiknya sembari menenggelamkan _remote_ tv ke dalam kerongkongannya.

Dan ketika ia sampai di ruang tamu apartemen Jimin—dimana televisi dengan volume maksimal itu menyala—Yoongi tidak langsung menghajar sang pemilik apartemen dan meneriakinya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat karena ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini.

Park Jimin—tetangga manisnya—sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya dengan keadaan setengah telanjang, dengan kedua kaki diatas meja—dan salah satunya menginjak _remote_ tv dan menyebabkan _channel_ nya terus berganti—kedua matanya yang terpejam, kejantanan yang menegang dan sebelah tangannya yang memaju-mundurkan sebuah dildo di lubang analnya.

 _Dan jangan lupakan bibir cherrynya yang mendesah terus menerus._

Dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga ia melihat hal seperti ini. Oke, mungkin Yoongi memang harus lebih sering pergi ke gereja untuk memohon ampunan. Ampunan karena sering menonton film dewasa milik Namjoon, sepertinya? Karena ia tidak menyangka dapat menyaksikan adegan dalam film itu secara _live_ seperti sekarang.

Dan lagi, jangan lupakan desahan Jimin yang tidak teredam volume televisi sekencang bom itu. "Ah ahh _fasterr_ yeahh," racaunya sembari terus menggerakan dildo di tangannya, _tanpa menyadari kehadiran Yoongi yang kini mematung._

Dan Yoongi yang daritadi hanya terdiam memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. _Sialan, apa yang baru saja ia lihat._ Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha menggerakan kakinya untuk meninggalkan apartemen Jimin. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. _Yah, bohong kalau Yoongi tidak turn-on, tapi mengintip tetanggamu sedang bermasturbasi adalah suatu hal yang sangat..._

Yoongi sudah akan melangkah dari tempatnya ketika tiba-tiba Jimin kembali mendesah, namun kali ini membuatnya sangat tercengang.

"Yeah yeahh _fuck, please come over me Min Yoongi, fuck mee"_ lantunan suara penuh dosa yang keluar dari bibir Jimin sukses membuat Yoongi melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan.. kaget? _Dan Jimin masih belum menyadari kehadiran Yoongi._

Sementara Yoongi hanya menganga. _What the actual fuck?_ Yoongi yakin 100% bahwa namanyalah yang Jimin desahkan tadi. Ia yakin bahwa ialah satu-satunya orang dengan nama Min Yoongi. Masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi, Yoongi masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri dengan pikiran yang melayang kemana-mana. Lupa kalau volume televisi Jimin masih bisa menyakiti gendang telinganya.

Sampai akhirnya lelaki bersurai hitam di hadapannya mencapai puncaknya dan lagi-lagi, _meneriakkan nama Min Yoongi._ Yoongi menyaksikan semua itu, dan Jimin perlahan mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam dirinya. Namun, tepat sebelum Jimin membuka matanya dan Yoongi kabur dari tempatnya, listrik di gedung apartemen mereka mati.

Yoongi yang terkejut tanpa sengaja mengumpat, " _Fuck,"_ dan Jimin yang terkejut setengah mati mengetahui bahwa ada orang lain di dalam apartemennya langsung berteriak. "K-Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mau merampok ya?! Atau.. kau mau melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku?!" teriaknya dalam kegelapan, _tanpa mengetahui yang berada dalam ruangannya ini adalah Min Yoongi, subjek masturbasinya tadi._

Sial. Yoongi cepat-cepat bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi sebelum ia ketahuan telah masuk dan mengintip orang. _Kalau Jimin minta tanggung jawab bagaimana?_ Loh, kan Yoongi tidak menyetubuhinya? Ah persetan. Yoongi hanya ingin cari aman sekarang. Namun, belum sampai pintu keluar, tanpa disangka Jimin melemparinya dengan barang-barang di sekitarnya.

Beberapa meleset, namun sebuah buku besar berhasil mengenai punggungnya sehingga ia jatuh terjungkal—dan pikiran Yoongi bahwa Jimin hanya akan mengusirnya tanpa meninggalkan lebam ternyata salah total. Ah, Jimin mahasiswa hukum, ia pasti memiliki beberapa buku tebal untuk bahan pembelajarannya. Lalu Yoongi berusaha bangkit lagi ketika sebuah benda dengan tepat mengenai dahinya. Perlahan ia mengambil benda itu. Besar.. agak licin.. dan agak basah?

Lalu, tiba-tiba listrik gedung apartemennya menyala kembali. Yoongi bisa melihat dirinya yang jatuh terduduk didepan pintu kamar Jimin, dengan banyak sekali barang-barang Jimin yang berhamburan, dan juga sang pemilik kamar yang menatapnya horor dan juga terkejut, sembari membawa tongkat _baseball_ , yang Yoongi simpulkan untuk menghajar dirinya. Dan ketika pandangannya beralih kepada benda yang berada di tangannya, kedua bola matanya membulat seketika.

 _Karena Yoongi kini sedang memegang sebuah dildo bekas pakai._

.

.

.

 **End.**

apa inii :'v nista sekali haduh.

aku buat karena gabut, jiji y? wkwk. maafkan aku.

kalau mau ngehajar, hajar aja. karena aku juga mau ngehajar otak kotorku yang bikin ginian heu.


End file.
